Hangover sucks!
by GlamWriter
Summary: Adam has a huge hangover and Tommy is just smiling. Adommy  Still don't own the guys, just the story.


Hangover sucks!

I awoke from a sound. I was laying on the bed and started to laugh in my pillow as I realized what to sound must have been. Adam was in the bathroom. Obviously his hangover must be a killer this time. I could hear him tripple over his own feet and swearing. "Fuck!" he yelled after tripping over something. I could imagine it was the laundry basket. I couldn't stop beeing a little mischievous. I told him yesterday he shouldn't drink so much.

I turned around on the bed, looking in ceiling. Yesterday we were together in this new club a friend of a friend of a friend of Adam opend up a few days ago. And going out with Adam always means meeting a whole lot of people. Everyone wants to drink something with him and they all know that he loves tequilla. So he was drinking one shot by one. I didn't even count. I watched him over a period of time, still smiling. Then I went over to him and whispered in his ear: "Be careful, you know you will suffer tomorrow, don't you?" But Adam was to far gone to understand me. "Tommy, don't be a party pooper. Just join me." And he took another shot. "I am just telling you, but I am not your babysitter. Do whatever you want. But don't cry tomorrow, I won't comfort you." "You will!" He smirked at me and walked away. I smiled to myself. It was always the same with him. We went to a club, he got shitfaced and the next day he was like a little girl.

I could hear him brushing his teeth. Then he turned the shower on. I knew it will last at least 15 minutes. On mornings like this he needed a lot of hot water to run over his head. He was lucky enough that today he had a day off, so no need to hurry.

My thoughts went back to last night. I was sitting on a small table with friends of us. Adam was on the dancefloor, as usual. All the pretty boys were dancing around him. He enjoyed himself a lot. It was nice to watch him having fun. He jumped up and down. Now and then he looked over to me, waving with his hands like a maniac. I smiled at him. He knew there was no chance to get me on the dancefloor, so he had given up to persuade me. I talked with Brad about some of his new projects. As usual he was overexcited. I like listening to him when he is like that. I had just a bottle of beer because on nights like this I stay almost sober. I knew Adam would need someone to take care of him, when there would come the time to go home.

The shower went out. I could hear him stepping out of the shower. He must have felt a little better now, because I could hear him humming some silly song. I smiled. Then I heard him leaving the bathroom and heading to kitchen.

About 4 o'clock in the morning Adam was so wasted, that he was just sitting on my side, really quiet. He had his arms around my waist, his head on my shoulder. He closed his eyes and was almost falling asleep. I had to smile once again, then turned my head to his ear and said: "Are you ok?" He sighed "No, I am tired, can we leave, please?" His voice was just a whisper. "Yeah, when you want, we can go." I stood up, taking him up with me. He is taller than me so there is always a kind of a fight between us before I find the right position to help a drunken Adam to walk. But I was used to it and he was so gone, he just let me do whatever needed to be done. We left the club and he felt asleep in the car. I was still smiling. It was just everytime the same.

I heard him coming. He made coffee and was on his way to bring it to me. He was always making coffee for me in the morning when he was having a hangover and wanted to thank me for taking care for him. I chuckled, but when he came in the room I pretended I would still sleep. Just as I always do. I could hear his footsteps. Then he planted the coffee mugs on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to me. His hands were slowly wandering over my face. "Tommy, wake up. Your coffee is ready." I opened my eyes and sat on the bed. A smile lighted my face up as I saw a guilty look on his face. "Was I terrible this time?" He asked. "No, not at all. But I can imagine how much your head must be aching right now. A lot of tequilla last night." I was smirking, stroking over his cheek. "Oh, don't say anything about tequilla. I promise, I won't ever drink again. I am so fucked up." There was his whiny voice. I must laugh about this.

Then I reached my hand out to pull him to me. "Honey, you know I love you even when you are a drunken bitch. Don't worry about last night. Just lay down and try to recover." I kissed him softly on his lips and he layed his head on my chest, stroking my stomach. "Did I say or do something stupid? I can't remember." He was always so worried. "No, everything was fine. You know baby, I am always watching you when you drink that much." I answered stroking over his face and kissing over his hair. He was mumbling something about that he was right and that I would so comfort him in my skin. Then he left featherly kisses on my stomach. He said: "I love you so much" and made himself comfortabel on my chest and relaxed into my body, while I was drinking my coffee. It was perfect. Finally I could hear him sleeping again. Just as always. I smiled kissing his hair again. I knew we would stay like this for a while until he will wake up because my stomach will growl because of hunger.

My thoughts went once again back to last night. Before we left the club, we went through the crowd. Here and there were some friends of us, so I just let them know that we were leaving. He kept yelling to almost everyone coming our way: "Hey, do you know Tommy? He is my man. I love him so much. He will bring me back home right now." I was just smiling. Our friends just smiled knowingly back giving me this look "oh, this is so cute" and strangers just smiled back in confusion. Brad gave me a small hug and kissed Adams cheek. I waved to all and then we got out of the club. As we came to the car, he took my hands, slightly wagging on his legs and looked in my eyes. "Baby, I am sorry for drinking so much. Please bring me back home." I hugged him shortly, then pushed him in the car and buckled his seatbelt. I went over to the drivers side and I got in the car. He was waching me all the time and said then "Tommy, I am so happy that I have found you. I love you so fucking much." "I love you too, baby." I leaned over and kissed kim gently. He smiled into my lips. Then I started the car and he closed his eyes. Before I even left the parking deck he was already sleeping, snorking slightly. I stroked my fingers over his face and smiled a little more.

It was just as always. And I wouldn't want it other way.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Wanna review?


End file.
